The Uchiha Effect
by Karuto Kawa
Summary: A strange boy finds his way into Naruto's life under even stranger circumstances. Who is he and why when around him did Naruto's nightmares seem to disappear? Yaoi/NaruSasu
1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note: Kon'nichi Wa minna-san, I am tentatively publishing my first attempt at fanfic. It began in first person and I felt it would be better suited to third so it has been edited, though there are parts in first person perspective (Naruto's dreams). My sincerest apologies for any mistakes I have made; I don't have a proof reader. I think it is a little short and I'm not particularly sure where I'm taking it so ideas are humbly welcome! ^_^**

**Warnings**_**: **_**Yaoi - I'm a huge fan of NaruxSasu.**

**M Rating - Just to be on the safe side (Not sure if it'll be graphic)**

**MPreg - Possibly, again a big fan of Naruto and Sasuke having a family. **

**With that aside, please enjoy my ramblings :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

_My thirst for blood was like a raging forest fire, the burn intolerable. As I lay there motionless, unable to move, keeping the pain to myself, I heard my own screech within the boundaries of my mind. What's happening to me? And then there he was… never before had I seen such a vision of beauty. I had no idea who he was or from where he came from but somehow I knew he was my saviour._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"The pain… make it stop… help… me!" he screamed out loud.

Uzumaki Naruto sat bolt upright. He was trembling with fear or was it pain? He couldn't really tell. But it's the same dream that's been troubling him the past couple of weeks. Having never really been able to recall that much once awoken he brushed his hand through his bright blonde mop of hair, he decided to lay back down an drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Beep, Beep, Beep**.

"Urgh! Stupid alarm!" Naruto bellowed. One could say mornings were not his forte.

He lazily grabbed the nearest hoodie and jeans to wear. With the bright orange colours and swirl pattern it was quite eye catching. It suited him because with the bright blonde hair he sported and his vibrant personality it gave people an insight to his personality.

"Breakfast… what to have? I know!" He thought aloud. He made his way to the cupboard to be greeted with boxes upon boxes of instant ramen. That was Naruto, the simple pleasures in life made him happy.

Slurping the last of his ramen, the Kitsune grabbed his back hastily making his way to the door. He had fifteen minutes to get to Krad University on time. University wasn't really his thing but he wanted to make his parents proud.

A few cars whizzed by. A raven-haired boy from across the street locked sights with Naruto for what seemed an eternity. Naruto seemed dumfounded by him and yet at the same time curious. Then without much warning the blonde began walking towards the raven.

And then it happened so fast; Naruto ran out, careless to check for any vehicles, and in the heat of the moment hadn't noticed the fast approaching bus. The driver looked stunned. The Blonde let Instinct take over. Turning he threw himself to the ground, stomach first. The bus by some miracle drove over him.

Picking himself up he ran to the nearby kerb. He gave a little pat down to ensure he wasn't dirty. He gazed around scanning for the boy he had surely seen but without any luck he made his way to class.

By the time Naruto had almost arrived he had became dizzy, he put it down to the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him but the six or seven glances he made behind confirmed he was on his own.

Naruto's first stop was the toilet to splash some cool water on his face. He made it there a little worse for wear but when he seen himself in the mirror he gawked, mouth hanging wide open. There was a deep gash on his temple that was bleeding; though it had somewhat slowed in flow the Blonde's hair was soaked as was his hoodie. A cubicle door flew open, to reveal a familiar red haired friend.

"NARUTO!" Gaara boomed. "What happened to you!?"

"I tripped on the way to school" the Kitsune said trying to shrug it off.

"Can't you be more careful? Baka." Gaara was resigned at this point. He was use to Naruto's carelessness.

"I didn't.. do it.. on... pur…pose…" And then nothing. Total darkness. Time stopped.

* * *

My thirst for blood was like a raging forest fire, the burn intolerable. As I lay there motionless, unable to move, keeping the pain to myself, I heard my own screech within the boundaries of my mind. What's happening to me? And then there he was… never before had I seen such a vision of beauty. I had no idea who he was or from where he came from but somehow I knew he was my saviour.

"Naruto…" he beckoned.

I reached out but it wasn't far enough, he grew further and further away. I shouted for him to stay but he kept going into the distance. It was then I realised my screams were mute and there was nothing I could do. He disappeared. And my hope was lost. All I was able to do was be swallowed up by the darkness and evil eating away at my body. It felt like I was falling continuously and then I saw it, the bottom to the endless fall… I got closer and closer until eventually I shut my eyes and pictured the boy. Believing his face would bring me hope.

* * *

The Blonde woke abruptly, unaware of where he was or what time it was. Looking around he noticed nothing seemed familiar. The smell was putrid and the room looked far too clean.

Then the past few hours hit him… The boy. The bus. The gash. Gaara. Blacking out. Lifting his hands to stretch he suddenly became all too aware of where he was. A drip in his hand and a bandage on his head confirmed it, hospital. Being the fidget the Kitsune could be, he decided to wander to the window. Gazing out at the stillness of the night he lost himself in thought about that day…

"I wonder how long I've been here?" he mused aloud.

"A few hours" came the unwarranted reply.

The voice was deep and sounded far away. Naruto noticed it lacked something, feeling?

Whipping around to see who had said that, he moved all too quick given the circumstances, the room span. Reaching his arm out towards the stranger he attempted to grab hold to steady himself but he misjudged and the falling sensation claimed him. However the ground never came but an unfamiliar sensation did, had someone caught him? He tried as he could to focus on the stranger's features but try as he might all he could make out before he fell into a dreamless sleep was the distinct raven hair.

The Kitsune wakened feeling refreshed and a hundred times better than the previous day. Looking around he realised nothing had changed. It was the same room he was greeted by the stranger the previous evening. He longed to know who he was, he had the ability to keep his nightmares away, a power Naruto never thought could exist.

The door to the room opened quietly but even so Naruto was startled. Turning he was met with a nurse. She was petite, dark haired and around her mid-twenties.

"Ohayo Uzumaki-kun, I'm Shizune."

"Dozo, call me Naruto" the Blonde beamed.

"If you insist. Is there anything I can get you? Perhaps tea or coffee?"

"Can I have breakfast?" A resounding growl escaped from Naruto's stomach.

"Hai of course, what do you fancy?" she asked.

"Erm… may I get ramen?" Okay, so perhaps asking for something obscure for breakfast wasn't the Blondes best idea.

The nurse looked at him with what could only be described as worry. Perhaps, he thought, she assumed he was still concussed. He felt fine actually. Better than fine, which made for a change. Above all else curiosity was ebbing at the Kitsune's sides about the night before.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon with your ramen, try to take it easy, you gave yourself a pretty nasty gash when you fell".

Nodding in acknowledgement he gave the nurse one of his trademark smiles. She was about to leave when his inquisitiveness got the better of the Kitsune.

"Ne, Who was the male member of staff sent check up on me last night?" He asked. The question was soaked with curiosity.

Shizune moved to the end of the bed, picking up the Kitsune's notes. She skimmed through and glanced up at him quizzically.

"I checked on you every couple of hours and you were given a mild sedative in the evening to ensure you got a good rest through the night." She simply stated.

"Demo… last night I had gotten up to look out the window. I heard a male voice demo…" He stopped realising how crazy he must have sounded. All things considered he hated hospitals and making it sound like you were still concussed was a sure fire way of getting yourself another night in what he liked to call prison.

She looked at the Blonde, utterly baffled.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken. We wouldn't have allowed a visitor so late and we have no male members of staff. You must have had a nice dream." With that she left.

Sitting there, the Kitsune pondered over the previous night. Was the incident real or was he losing his mind?

* * *

**A/N: **I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and hope it develops into something worthwhile. I hope you enjoyed reading.

Feel free to leave a review, they are always welcome :3 Ja Ne!


	2. Jinchuriki

**Disclaimer:** Muahaha I own it! I'm free to Yaoi up the Naruto scene and there is nothing Kishi can do! Actually I don't which is why I must toy with them in my own little head T_T

**A/N: **Hello again, to start I'm sorry for the late update. I have been busy with Uni work and family. I'd like to take this chance to thank those who reviewed my last chapter. To all those who read this, thank you ever so much.

I should mention, there might be OOC-ness.

_Inside Naruto's mind_

"_Naruto speaking"_

"_**Fox speaking"**_

* * *

**Jinchuriki**

The Kitsune woke to an unusually warm house. The September air was damp with humidity. Feeling too warm he decided to take a shower. The nightmare had returned yet again much to Naruto's dismay but for now he had to get on with the trudge to school.

He managed to get there without the hassles of strangers looking at him. The scars from his childhood had been more pronounced recently. The Kitsune had been left with scars on his cheeks from a fox attack as a child. He had been playing in the garden under the watchful eye of his guardian, Hatake Kakashi when the child's curiosity got the better of him and he wandered into a nearby bush. The fox made short work of the child's face, leaving what can only be descried as whiskers.

He took his seat at the back of the class alongside Gaara. The Blonde's Sensei, Hatake Kakashi walked through the door. Naruto was particularly fond of him due to his eccentric and perverted ways.

The Blonde put his head on the desk, ready to catch up on missed sleep when he heard something that caught his interest.

"Please welcome our newest student, Uchiha Sasuke" Kakashi beamed.

Naruto looked up, his heart stopped as their eyes met. Surely he must be mistaken? But no, that was definitely the Raven he had seen. The Uchiha took a seat beside Naruto. The Blonde never took his eyes off him; uncertain if he should mention the incident since he believed it to be a dream.

"Ohayo" Sasuke whispered ever so quietly.

"Ohayo" Naruto replied. The Blonde studied his face, the Raven showing no signs of recognizing him. The Kitsune wasn't sure how to feel about this.

The Raven took his seat and class began. No words were exchanged but the Blonde stole a few glances.

"Dobe" The Raven hissed below a whisper. He had caught the Kitsune watching.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted louder than he anticipated.

"Naruto, out! Now! You will not interrupt my teachings!" Kakashi practically screamed.

"Hai..." Naruto dropped his head in shame and trudged out. Figuring most of the Sensei's would be teaching, he took the liberty to stroll around.

Sasuke seemed somewhat dazed, he'd never meant that outburst, it was so un-Uchiha of him but there was something so entirely mesmerizing and Sasuke couldn't help but be confused by this. He did his best to pay attention to the lecture, only to notice that Gaara had daggers in his eyes any time he looked over his way. The day was off a to great start.

The Kitsune found himself in the library. Somewhere he had not been in quite some time. He took his time glancing at the covers of the books. He'd always enjoyed reading; perhaps this was because he found a passion in losing himself to fictional romances, not that he would share this information with anyone. He sat at his desk suddenly tired from his lack of sleep. He had fifty minutes until his next lecture so he put his head down to rest.

"_**My, my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes"**_

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

"_**I guess you're not as clever as I mistook you for."**_

"_Where the hell am I and who the hell are you?!"_

"_**Mind you manners, kit. Your in the presence of a demon."**_

"_A demon? But how is that even possible? I'm dreaming, that's it."_

"_**I must say your not as mild mannered as the other humans I've met. Those who knew before would have bowed at my feet. My name itself, Kyuubi, commanded the up most respect and here I am trapped in a brat's body. YOUR body."**_

"_My body? That is insane! Any moment I'll wake up"_

"_**Really? You think so huh? What about those dreams you had? Or should I say nightmares. That thirst for blood you experienced? That was mine. I never understood my murderous intent, it haunted me, devoured me, controlled me and there was nothing I could do. That was until I was sealed within you. I never wanted to share those memories but I was incapable of controlling whether or not you could see what I have and for that I am sorry.**_

"_I, um, I don't know what to say. If that is the case why can we suddenly communicate?" _

"_**I too am at a loss as to why. Perhaps in time we will find out."**_

"_I see. So your name is Kyuubi?"_

"_**Hai, and you are Uzumaki Naruto"**_

"_And you have been inside me the whole time?"_

"_**Yes, anything you have seen, heard or felt I have too. I have watched you grow up."**_

"…"

"_**At first, I seethed. Unable to accept I had been trapped I attempted all possibilities to escape to no avail. Then as time wore on, I experienced everything you did. I felt your loneliness, your hurt, anger and love. It changed me, I guess I'm not as demonic as I once was."**_

"_Everything?!"_

"_**Everything."**_

"_I guess... I-I don't know what to say… I'm sorry. All the times I was alone, you felt that pain, I'm sorry."_

"_**You are apologizing to me? It seems I completely underestimated you. You felt my murderous intent, my pure hatred for your kind and yet here you stand apologizing for what you seem to think you put me through. Kit, your experiences, your emotions and your life are what gave me humanity. It saved me."**_

"_Well if that's the case, I'm happy to share those experiences with you. One condition though…"_

"_**Oh your setting conditions now, Kit I may be more human but I still have a superiority complex that needs nursed but I'll indulge you. What would your condition be?**_

"_Could you try and keep those dreams of murder and such at bay?"_

"_**I already had intended to do so Kit as I think you have suffered enough."**_

"_Ah okay well then arigatou! Will I see-"_

Naruto woke abruptly, the bell screaming at him. Eleven o'clock, he was going be late! Grabbing his stuff he made his way to the next lecture pondering over his crazy dream.

The bell rang and Sasuke made his way to his next lecture. The crowded halls were completely overwhelming. Sasuke was not a fan of people and certainly not when there was an abundance of them. Sasuke kept his head down ignoring the staring. What did he expect really? After moving so many times with his brother and transferring he should be use to the looks but for a self-conscious Sasuke he could never take the leering.

"Yo!" Sasuke turned around to be greeted by the irritating Blonde. Not quite sure how to react and not wanting to completely make himself out to be an ass he nodded. "Not a man of many words eh?" Sasuke was dumbfounded; even after his outburst earlier the Blonde wanted to talk to him. "Hn" was the reply. "Well that's cool, I'm a talker. Thanks for getting me thrown out the lecture." Sasuke noticed a hint of sarcasm. "I'm sure for a deadlast such as yourself it was a most enjoyable expierence." Shit! Where had that come from? Sasuke could smack himself. The Blonde looked taken aback. "Asshole! Whatever." The Raven watched the Blonde take a seat at the back of the lecture.

Naruto sat next to his friend Kiba. Loud and out spoken, you could always count on him for an honest opinion. "Ne, Naruto what's up? What was the new kid saying?" The blonde looked up; obviously Kiba had noticed him being unusually quiet. "Ugh, the usual, I hate science and not much just hello". It was a lie obviously. He was pissed about how the new kid had treated him. Not that he wasn't use to it. Over the course of his childhood it had become the norm for reasons he had yet to find out.

The lecture passed by slowly and Naruto mostly daydreamed. It wasn't unusual for him. It was probably the reason he was last in most of his classes. Having the attention span of a fish had that effect.

The bell rang and it was lunchtime. Sasuke sat underneath a small tree avoiding the leering looks from fellow peers. He wasn't particularly hungry but he needed space after the morning's events. He had never meant for those words to come out. Being round that Blonde was seriously detrimental to his health. He had never thought about someone so much, nor had he let someone get under his skin. He was an Uchiha for heavens sake. Given more thought to the situation he decided he should at least apologize to the Blonde. Sasuke binned the rest of his lunch and made his way towards the crowd the Blonde was sitting with.

Naruto had decided along with Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji to sit outside and enjoy the fine weather they were experiencing. The spoke about there lectures and had a giggle about a few of the girls in their class. Naruto wasn't paying much attention until he looked up and spotted the Raven walking towards him. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" Naruto was about to reply when Gaara chimed in. "What do you want?" There couldn't have been less life in lose words. "I just want to borrow Naruto for a few seconds." Sasuke was beginning to feel incredibly uncomfortable. "Why should we let you after-" Naruto cut him off, " Sure, be back in a second guys!" And the Blonde grabbed the Raven by the arm and walked quickly away to underneath the tree.

"What the hell was that about!?" Naruto couldn't have been more annoyed. "I just wanted to apologize for everything today. I never meant those words that came out, I really did not mean for them to come out like that." Naruto face suddenly changed, from confusion to anger. "Oh and what way was it _suppose_ to come out?" Sasuke was digging his own grave. "Accept the damn apology deadlast!" Shit! He had done it again except this time Naruto wasn't just accepting it. "Asshole!" The Blonde threw the first punch and it connected, square in Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke was shocked at first but reacted quick and punched back equally hard and so a fight broke out. The group noticed as well, they were quick to come over but no one fancied trying to break it up, frightened of the repercussions. Punches and kicks were thrown but the pair was evenly suited, it was almost as though they danced. Everyone was so mesmerized by the duo that no one had noticed Iruka-sensei approach…

"ENOUGH!"

Iruka-sensei grabbed the pair by the arms seemingly stopping all punches. Then the insults broke out.

"Dobe!"

"Baka!"

"Deadlast!"

"Asshole!"

"MY OFFICE! Both of you, I will see you at 4, sharp."

The bell rang and everyone shuffled towards his or her lectures. After a few stern words from Iruka-sensei the boys went their separate ways. Sasuke managed to walk away glancing up every now and then at the beaten Naruto. By no means had he walked away unscathed. He was just as badly beaten.

Naruto walked with Gaara, Kiba and Neji, Shikamaru as usual had gone home, as lectures were such a "draaaag" as he put it. Kiba was shouting profanities about the new kid and Gaara physically oozed murderous intent. The Blonde took a moment to wonder over how much they cared for him. It was only a year ago they had all came together. For the most part it had been Naruto's doing. He was a friend of Kiba through his childhood, they had grown into young adults together. When they came to Krad High the Blonde had met Gaara who immediately took a disliking to him. It wasn't that Naruto was particularly special; Gaara just distrusted most including his own siblings. The Blonde however had other ideas, he could see through the mask and had shared the same loneliness; because of this Naruto felt it was his duty to befriend him, and so he did. Eventually Gaara warmed to the Blonde and nowadays he was actually quite protective of him. Shikamaru and Neji also came to Krad High without knowing anyone. Shikamaru the laziest of all found Naruto to be good company and Neji wasn't much of a talker, which worked as Naruto was so he would normally just listen in to conversations adding the occasional 'Hmm' for good measure.

The rest of the day passed without incident and both boys kept their distance. Four o'clock came by and both boys made their way to the Iruka-sensei's office. Iruka was already waiting for them looking exasperated. "Together you will clean the floors. Once finished you are excused and may go home". The boys looked less than impressed. "Ughh, what a drag" Naruto picked the mop and bucket and got down to work as did Sasuke with a casual "hn".

The Blonde and the Raven had been hard at work for the past hour when Sasuke dared speak, "Ne, Naruto… I-" Naruto cut him off. "Save it, I don't care". Iruka could hardly believe his ears. It wasn't like Naruto to be so short with someone. He made note to keep an eye to the pair. "Right you two, you are excused and from now on I do not wish to see any fighting!" Naruto hung his head in shame; annoyed he had upset his Sensei and his guardian. "Hai!" came the unanimous reply.

Sasuke was quick to leave frightened of what he may say. He made a swift move to the door a left. Walking through the school slowing the pace he made for the gates, happy to have escaped the tension. He glanced back at the new school.

"Ne, Naruto, why did you two end up in a fight?" Naruto wasn't sure how to answer his Sensei. He wasn't really sure himself. Why had they fought? "I don't know, we just sort of did, gomen." Naruto made his way to the door, "Will you be joining Kakashi-Sensei and I for dinner?" Naruto stopped, he bit his lip thinking "Hai, ja ne!" and with that ran out.

It wasn't like Naruto didn't enjoy spending time with his guardians; it was just so odd to see them act like a couple. Iruka was the responsible voice of reason and Kakashi the perverted voice of craziness. He had inadvertently brought them together when he was moved into Kakashi-Sensei's class after he began teaching last spring. He pondered over this before glancing out the window to the Raven leaving the gates and just like that their eyes met. They held, if only momentarily because before he realized the Blonde had began to fall. He was out cold before he could register hitting the cold floor of the school.

"_**Oi Kit, I didn't expect to see you back so soon"**_

"_Nani?!"_

"_**Ah, so aren't controlling this."**_

"_Am I dreaming again?"_

"_**Dreaming? As I understand it you humans can take some time to adjust to change."**_

"_ARRGHH, I can not catch a break. New kid at school is a pain in the ass and I'm steadily losing my mind, fabulous!"_

"_**Now now, calm down kit."**_

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I thought I had dreamed you!"_

"_**Oh, so all those things you said before, utterly meaningless?"**_

"_I-iie… I just… Gomen. I don't understand, I meant every word I just don't understand, why me?"_

"_**Everything happens for a reason kit"**_

"_You were right with the whole adjusting thing by the way. I'm sorry, I didn't think demons existed let alone resided within me."_

"_**Oh they do, you are a Jinchuriki, a bearer of a demon, a human sacrifice. It is a hard burden to bear but one nonetheless you have done well."**_

"_A human sacrifice… Wait… I wasn't sleeping. One minute I was gazing out the window at that asshole, the next I'm here.."_

"_**Curious… who is the asshole you speak of?"**_

"_Baah, he's a jerk!"_

"_**Oi kit.. a name?"**_

"_Uchiha Sasuke"_

"_**Nani?!"**_

"_What's the big deal? He's nothing special, just transferred to my school"_

"_**He is an Uchiha... there family name is etched in the past with mine."**_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_**No, you wouldn't. It is not something that is taught to humans. Long ago at the birth of demons there was a war. No one really knows how we came to be but we all fought and for reasons I can't even remember. The war raged strong for many moons until a man stood amongst us and asked 'Why do you fight one another?'. None of us could answer, as we never really understood ourselves. Without hesitation the man fought to seal us inside humans and he did so. Our physical bodies left the earth and our souls we're sealed within humans. This is why there is the term Jinchuriki; you are literally sacrificed with the burden of my hatred. The mans name who sealed me… Uchiha—"**_

"Oi Naruto, oi!" Iruka slapped the boy a few times and noticed he was waking up. "Che.. Naruto why do you always nap in most strangest of places?" He said almost to himself. The blonde awakened to find his head a little sore and comfortably on Iruka-Sensei's lap. "So you're finally awake then? Why on earth are you sleeping in the middle of the school hall Naruto?" The exacerbation was written all over his face. "Ah, Gomen Iruka-sensei. I must have just have fallen asleep, got to go, Ja ne!" And with that the blonde jumped up and did the only thing he knew how to, he ran.

* * *

**A/N: **Again guys, I'm really sorry about just how long this took me, please don't kill me T_T

Please rate and review :) Thank you.


End file.
